1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector and to a connector assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006-0154505 discloses a connector with a male housing that has a forwardly open tubular receptacle and male terminal fittings that project into the receptacle. The connector also includes a female housing that can fit into the receptacle from the front. A moving plate is accommodated in the receptacle and is movable in forward and backward directions. The moving plate includes a plate-like main body formed with positioning holes. The leading ends of male terminal fittings are inserted through the positioning holes to project from the front surface of the main body before the male housing is connected with the female housing. An electrical connection test is performed at this initial position by pressing a probe pin against the leading ends of the male terminal fittings projecting from the front surface of the main body.
The leading ends of the male terminal fittings project from the front surface of the main body so that the electrical connection test can be performed. However, a corner of the female housing can contact and deform the leading ends of the male terminal fittings if the female housing is inserted into the receptacle in an improper or inclined posture.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to prevent male terminal fittings from being deformed in a connector provided with a moving plate.